


Talk to Me

by LibertyLikes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Pray!Kink, Top!Cas, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyLikes/pseuds/LibertyLikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunteri Heroici After the line, “Talk to me.” <br/>Slight Au in which Sam doesn’t come back to the motel that night.<br/>Castiel admits to Dean that he is afraid he may kill himself if confronted with what he had done in heaven, but he needs to prove to Dean somehow that he wont leave him behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

_Dean drove the impala into the front lot of Sunset Fields Retirement Home. He heard Castiel’s deep voice from the passenger’s seat. “Why are we here?” he asked. “Samy texted for me to come down here. Said he had some leads or something. I dunno.” He saw Cas give a slight nod in his peripheral vision as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and the hum of the car died down. Dean slid out of his seat, swinging his door open and climbed out, and Cas followed. When he turned to slam the car door behind him, Dean caught glimpse of Cas across the car hood and froze. Cas shot Dean a slight smile, and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. They stood there, just smiling at each other, for quite a while, when Dean cleared his throat, shaking his head away. “Well,” he said as he walked toward the entrance, “Let’s go hunt us a Tasmanian Devil!” He looked back over his shoulder to catch Cas, still standing by the car, head cocked, brow furrowed. Dean chuckled. “Are you coming or what, Data?”_  
“Who?”  
“The robot from…. Never mind. You coming?”  
Cas nodded and followed to catch up with Dean. They walked to the door together. Castiel silently slipped his hand into Dean’s, and Dean didn’t fight it, but he kept his eyes ahead. 

Dean pushed through the door with his free hand, but when he found Sam across the room talking with a nurse, he let Cas's hand go and walked toward his brother. Cas stood watching him from the door for a moment before following.  
"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called. Sam nodded and gestured for him over. "Doctor Dwight Mahoney, this is my partner, Agent Crosby." Dean flashed the scrawny boy in scrubs a badge and an equally as sparkly smile. The doctor seemed completely unamused. "Great," he nodded at the badge, and Dean replaced it in his pocket. "We need to question your residence," Castiel chimed in.  
"Well… why?" the doctor faltered a bit, "About what?"  
"Grand larceny, mostly," Sam answered.  
Dean looked around and saw a bunch of old people playing chess and/or staring off into space as Dr. Mohoney responded, "Of course. Um, by all means, ask away. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."  
"Appreciate it," Sam smiled. Dean nodded as well, smiling slightly and muttering, "Great," as Dr. Mahoney walked away.  
"What's his deal?" Dean grumbled when the nurse was just out of ear shot. Sam just shrugged. "Dunno," he said.  
"What ever," Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, Sammy where were you last night?" Sam suddenly seemed awfully interested in a spot on the floor. "At Detective Glass's place…" he murmured with a shrug. Dean let out a forced laugh. "So you're over that Amelia chick, then, huh?" he huffed, a little lighter than he meant it. "It's been a rough year, okay?!" Sam retorted.  
Dean got the message and stopped prying, though he wasn't any less pissed. Still, he tried to let it go. Like Garth said, there's no point in holding a grudge. What does Garth know. He took a deep breath. Besides, he was pretty darn glad Sam didn't come back that night.  
"What about you?" Sam asked, "How was your slumber party?"  
"Well," Dean laughed, giving Castiel a sideways look, "We had a pillow fight and played Truth or Dare."  
Sam snorted at the picture of Dean and Cas daring each other to call their exes or something and jumping on the beds slamming pillows into each other's faces… "Is that right?" he laughed.  
"No," Cas answered flatly, "that is not at all what happened.” Dean shot Cas a warning look. Cas swallowed hard. "Erm-I mean-er-yes. We played Truth and Challenge, right?" Dean shook his head with a sigh and Sam raised a suspecting eye brow. "Really?" he quizzed.  
"Yeah, really," Dean drawled sarcastically, "C'mon, we can save the Spanish Inquisition for later. We're on the job!" With that he walked off to sit by an old lady at a chess table. With Cas following close behind. He didn't understand why Dean would be secretive about what they really did the night before, but he knew now wasn't the time to ask. Instead, he just played the event over in his head again. 

 

"Dean, I… When I was... bad... and I had all those things – the... the leviathans... writhing inside me... I caused a lot of suffering on earth, but I devastated Heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I – I – I can't go back."  
"Because if you do, the angels will kill you,"  
"Because if I see what Heaven's become – what I – " Cas sighed, "What I made of it... I'm afraid I might kill myself."  
Dean's eye widened and searched Cas's for any sign that this might be some kind of joke, but who is he fooling? This is Cas, the guy who couldn't take a joke if his life depended on it, and he certainly wouldn't joke about something like this.  
Dean found himself standing. "No," he said, not moving his eyes from Cas's down cast ones. Silence stood in the air for an uncomfortable moment, until Castiel looked up with his big, blue eyes. "Dean," he started .  
"No! Listen to me, Cas! I am not going to let you kill yourself! You think you've done some irreversible crap? Join the club! But you can't just get up and go because you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror!" Dean took a breath and looked back up at Cas-really looked-to see his reaction. Cas was studying Jimmy's shoes intently like he's never seen them before-which is very possible. He drew his lips into a thin line and furrowed his brow. Dean sat back down and lay a comporting hand on Cas's knee, causing Cas to look back up, catching Dean's bright green eyes. He opened his mouth to speek, but Dean cut him off before he could.  
"You think you're alone in this." He said strongly, "You think you're the only one who'll be affected?" He raised his voice even more, now, "Just like you thought it would be okay to let go in Purgatory?!"  
"Dean, I let go because-"  
"I know why, Cas!" Dean pulled his hand and eyes away as he sat up.  
With nothing holding them anymore, Cas’s eyes went back to studying his shoes. “No. No, you don’t,” he mumbled.  
“Cas,” Dean continued as if he didn’t hear him. “I feel like everything is my fault. I’ve been to Hell and back, Heaven and back, Purgatory and back again! And I don’t know where my life is going, but I keep getting this damn life back! I follow my father blindly, like a good little soldier, even when he was never around, even now when he's dead. Plus, I can tell he always loved my brother more. Who, by the way, wants the exact opposite of what I do.  
“Sammy, he’ll never understand. He tries, but he can’t understand how much I blame myself for everything. Bobby didn’t understand; Lisa didn’t understand. Not even my dad understood--not that he tried. He just took advantage of it!” Dean flung he arm across the bed side table, sending a lamp flying across the room and shattering with a crash against the opposite wall.  
“The only person, who gets me, Cas—really gets me--is you, okay? And if you leave...” Dean’s voice trailed. He looked back at Castiel, and saw that, though he didn’t notice it, Cas had looked back up at him somewhere during that speech, and was now probably scouring his soul. Normally, he’d want Cas to stop, but for some reason, right now, he was just scared that Cas might look away. Those big, blue, guilty puppy-dog eyes were almost enough to make Dean melt, but he kept his composure well enough. Still, he had to sit back on the edge of the bed, suddenly unable to stand.  
“D-Dean,” Cas stuttered, “I would never leave you.”  
“Yeah, well, you better not.”  
Cas shifted so that his elbows rested on his knees and his face so close to Dean’s he could feel his warm breath on his face. “I promise,” he whispered.  
His words tickled Dean’s face, causing his eyes to light up. His heart beat so hard against his chest, he was honestly terrified it would leap ten feet away from him. 'Damnit, man, keep it together! What's your problem? It's just Cas!'  
He coughed, trying to shake his mind from this, but he found it hard to think straight with Castiel drifting toward him slowly, his bright, blue eyes looking so deeply into Dean's own, as if he could see into Dean's mind, and he probably could, but Dean trusted him not to go poking around in there.  
"Cas," Dean managed, but he found himself unable to say any of the million things he wanted to. He broke away from the Angel's gaze and looked down at the floor instead, which suddenly seemed incredibly interesting at that moment. Suddenly, Cas's hand rested under the Hunter's chin, forcing dean to look back up and meet his eyes. "Cas?" he slurred, at a loss of anything else to say. Before he could organize his thoughts enough to speak, Cas's soft lips were locked around his, and his breath beat softly against his face.  
Unable to move, they stayed like that, nothing touching but their lips and noses pressed against each other's cheeks. When Dean finally became all but able to close his eyes and shut out all thoughts other than the presence pressed against his lips. Cas tilted his head like he does when he does not understand that reference, and parted his lips just enough to let Dean’s pleading tongue in.  
Dean had wanted to be able to scavenge Cas’s mouth—or rather, Jimmy Novak's, a thought Dean shook away quickly—and took no time abusing that privilege now. He tilted his head in every direction, shaping and reshaping his lips, dipping his tongue into every crevice, not wanting to miss a thing.  
In any other situation, under any other circumstances, if Dean wanted to get some girl in bed, he would have played it differently. He would have taken complete control, forced his tongue down her throat, fallen back onto the bed and had at it. He would keep complete cool no matter how crazy the girl got, and constantly keep some of the reins in his own hands. However, now, with Castiel, Angel of the mother-fucking Lord, Dean let himself slip. He gave up trying to keep his composure, or take any bit of control of the situation. He just wanted Cas to have his way with him. God, how long he’s wanted that. He leaned into Castiel’s kiss and let the rest of the world turn black.  
'This is Cas.  
I'm kissing Cas.  
How the fuck did I end up kissing Cas?!'  
Dean lay a hand on Castiel’s borrowed chest. Although, since Purgatory, Dean’s pretty sure that any last bits of Jimmy are all long gone. Cas grew a beard there. He never grew anything before; he was just preserving the body Jimmy Novak offered to him, but ever since Purgatory, Dean can tell, that body is his now, and that thought made running the fingers of his free hand through Castiel’s hair so much more enjoyable. Enjoyable, in fact, to a point where, damn it, Dean was rock hard in his suit pants now. Damn it.  
Cas leaned into Dean’s hand splayed across his chest until Dean was practically supporting all of his weight. Fuck, there really had been some major sexual tension between them, hasn’t there been? Dean even noticed how they seemed to constantly stand closer and closer as the day had passed on, and Dean knew-somewhere really deep down-that he just wanted to be as close to the heat radiating from Castiel’s being as possible, but he had no clue—though he hoped with every fucking fiber in his body and soul—that Cas wanted to be closer to him too. He just assumed he didn’t really understand the whole personal space thing, and he was grateful for Castiel’s supposed ignorance, but it wasn’t until that very moment that Dean noticed that Cas didn’t stand nearly so close to anyone else. He never stood not even a foot away from Sam, whom he loved like a brother.  
Crap.  
Love.  
Dean nearly choked on his own tongue when the word came to mind, and pulled away for air. Castiel gave out a soft whimper at the sudden loss of the extra heat in his mouth (which admittedly, made Dean so much harder,) and gave Dean a concerned look with that confused-puppy head tilt, which one might not expect to be such a turn on, but damn!  
“W-Wha-” Dean stuttered, coughed, and tried again, “What was that?”  
“A seal to my promise,” Castiel stated. Dean let out some weird chuckle-grumble hybrid. “So, I’m making a deal with you,” he said with a sly smile.  
“You could think of it like that.”  
Dean scooted closer to the edge of the bed opposite Cas. “Am I selling you my soul?”  
“In a way, I would like that. But, only if you want to.”  
“Sell you my soul? Yeah right... Wait? Really?”  
"Not in the same sense as with a demon. I-I just… I just want you to be mine. I want all of you to be mine…" Castiel's voice trailed away, and Dean watched as Cas studied Dean's body before him intently, the same way he studies anything.  
"Cas?" Dean tried again to snap the Angel back by clearing his throat. This time, Castiel's head snapped back up. Before he could continue speaking, Dean had to take a minute just to stare at Cas's eyes. They were so fricken blue, it was like someone found the most saturated blue in the world, and pressed the 'Punch It' button. "What promise were we sealing?" Dean asked, still staring in marvel at his unrealistic eyes.  
Cas leaned even closer to Dean than he already had, so close their lips nearly touched, but not quite. All that separated them was their intertwined breath. Dean drifted toward him to close the space,opening his mouth in preparation and desire, but Cas moved back just enough so the skin on their lips all but grazed.  
"I promise," Cas whispered, which caused Dean to subconsciously sigh--or, more like, moan. "I promise," he repeated, "never to leave you, not entirely, never."  
Castiel ran tentative fingers through Deans hair and observed its resilient reaction like nothing else surrounded them at all.  
That's when it hit him. Something hit Dean like a baseball bat, and he slammed his lips onto Cas's, and kissed him. He made the fuck out with him. God knows how long Dean's wanted to do that, and Dean realized now, it probably really weirds God out, but at that moment, he really couldn't care any less. All he wanted was that feeling again, of Castiel's soft lips against him, pressing gently as if he were the most precious, delicate thing in the whole of creation. Everyone else would always approached Dean with such terrified caution, even Bobby, even Sammy, especially Benny. Everyone always acted like Dean was just some ticking time bomb, ready to explode, and you know what? That really pissed him off sometimes.  
Cas never did that, though, never backed off when Dean got angry. When Cas could tell he had disappointed Dean in some way, he didn't fear Dean, he became ashamed of himself. He only wanted Dean to approve of him. Moreover, he trusted Dean--more than he trusts his brothers or God himself. Castiel trusted Dean not to so much as want to hurt him, which, no matter how betrayed he felt, he never did.  
The trust was mutual, too. Cas often needed to fly off to do what ever the hell Cas does, and as much as Dean wanted him to stay, he let him go--not that Castiel necessarily needed Dean’s approval, but he felt lighter having it. Having enough trust from a boy with abandonment issues to let him go, trusting he’ll come back....  
And now Cas said he might kill himself? Buzz off to Heaven and never come back? He needed a way to erase what he said, to show Dean he’d never leave him. He needed to gain that trust back.  
"Dean," he started, but found himself without anything else to say. “Dean,” he tried again, searching Dean's eyes, trying to find out what he wanted, if it was the same thing he wanted, but without reading his mind. He knew Dean didn’t like that.  
He watched the corners of Dean’s lips curl upward into the slightest hint of a smile, as he responded, “Cas?” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement. Cas. Castiel is sitting in front of me, saying my name.  
Castiel searched his mind through millennia of information, of spoken words. Millennia of talking and staying silent, and this was the first time he simply could not speak. Dean leaned in closer until he was inches away again. Cas’s breath grazed his lips so lightly, when all Dean wanted was to be closer. He moved so their lips touched again, Closer, he thought, as he pushed Castiel's lips apart with his tong and played against the angel's. Closer.  
Dean's fingers moved a step faster than his mind, pulling Cas impossibly closer by his trench coat collar. Before he could think what he was doing, Dean pushed the trench off his angel's shoulders as he felt Cas's strong hands travel up his legs. Castiel shrugged the coat off his arms and flung it onto the floor next to them. Dean had to break away from the kiss long enough to catch his breath, but Castiel pulled him back in, pressing their lips together again, and pulling him over himself as he fell back onto the motel bed.  
"Cas," Dean panted against the angel's mouth while fumbling with his dress shirt buttons, until Castiel assisted by ripping the shirt off, revealing the angel banishing sigil scars. "Cas," he repeated before planting another kiss, "Don't you leave me. Don't you kill yourself, please. I--" he took a deep breath, "I need you, Cas. I need you." The hunter ran his calloused hands over Cas's strong abdomen. Trailing tentatively over his nipples. He leaned over and kissed Cas's collar bone, then moved his lips down his chest, ghosted his breath over Castiel's stomach, then came to slide his tongue sloppily on Cas's crotch, over his dress pants, causing Castiel to make a guttural groan. "Dean," he growled. The predatory tone in Cas's voice made the aching in Dean’s pants so much more unbearable.  
With one brusque motion, Castiel twisted himself around and pushed Dean back onto the bed so that the angel was on top and knocking Dean's breath away.  
"I'm so sorry," he breathed over Dean's lips, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."  
"Don't say that. You've done so much for Sammy and me."  
“But I need to prove that you can trust me,” Castiel growled between hungry kisses. “Let me take control."  
“Cas,” Dean huffed, trying to get his thoughts together to form complete sentences other than, for the love of all that is holy, please just fuck me! “You don’t have to ask. I trust you, just, please, before I let myself over think this, please. But… uh… do you… uh… know how to…”  
Castiel looked up and stared into deep green eyes, brow furrowed. “I know,” he said, before giving his full attention to slipping off Dean’s suspenders and button-down ‘Fed’ shirt. Castiel left a trail of kissed down Dean’s naked chest until he reached the fly of his pants, barely bursting from the pressure underneath, but he stopped.  
Dean propped his head up from where it lay on the other side of the bed. “Cas,” he moaned, “Please.” However, instead of complying, the angel leaned down and laps at the wetness at the seam. Dean’s head fell back onto the pillow as a low moan escaped his lips. After that, Castiel knew he needed to hear that sound again. He pressed his tongue onto Dean’s crotch even harder and licked up even slower. Dean moaned shakily and bucked his hips up against the angel’s tongue in a vain search for more friction. “Cas,” he whined. Castiel pushed him back down with one hand, supporting himself above his hunter with the other.  
Suddenly, the angel stopped and swung his legs around so her was no longer straddling Dean. He climbed off the bed stood, and began to undo his pants. Dean clambered to sit at the edge of the bed facing Castiel, and began mimicking his motions. When both pairs of pants were in a pile on the floor, Dean stared up longingly at Cas from where he sat. He was fully erect, and even starting to leek a bit. He looked the naked man before him up and down, taking a moment to admire his girth. Dean smiled. “I never thought I’d do this. And I never thought I'd be the one begging.” Castiel stepped closer to Dean.  
“Plead for it,” he said. Dean curled up one side of his lips slyly, and huffed, “You like it when I beg?” Castiel nodded, stepping even closer. “You like it,” Dean slid off the bed to a kneeling position before the angel, “when I pray?” Castiel let out a rough moan seeing the hunter before him like this. “Yes,” He stated “Pray to me, Dean. Ask, and you shall receive.”  
Dean spit into his hand and took Castiel’s length in a light fist. He stroked slowly up from the shaft, pressing a kiss upon the tip at the end of one stroke. The response he got was very pleasing, but so dissatisfying. Cas growled like an animal stalking it’s prey, and Dean could have cum right there and then. “Castiel,” he murmured against bare skin, “I pray to the, to please, please, fuck me as hard as you possibly can. I beg of you.” Dean kissed up Castiel’s cock, and all the way up his torso until he was standing and kissing the angel’s mouth like he had never kissed anyone before. Castiel spun Dean around while their lips were still tied, and pushed Dean’s chest so hard it knocked him back onto the bed with a loud thud. He then climbed backwards onto the bed, pulling Dean forward with him. When Cas reached the Head board, he broke the kiss and whispered lowly into Dean’s ear, “Stay here, boy." The warm air against his neck, along with hearing Castiel call him a boy, burned through Dean's body to his dick, which twitched painfully against the rough motel sheets.  
As Castiel slid off the bed, traveling around back, running a finger along Dean's side as he went, the hunter shivered and moaned, "Lube, Cas. My duffle." Castiel ran his wet tongue over Dean's tail bone, sending a shiver up his spine, massaging every vertebrae, every bone, on the way. He stretched out his arm, palms open toward the duffle. With light fluttering sound, a small white bottle appeared in Castiel's hand. He looked at it with narrowed eyes and a cocked head. Over his shoulder, in the corner of his eye, Dean watched his angle, unable to tell if Cas didn't understand the purpose of the lubricant, or if he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. When he squirted the clear gel into his hand, the answer became all too evident. Cas took himself in his wet hands and began to stroke up and down his shaft slowly. The groan that followed was so low, Dean could feel the tremors in his own cock, achingly hard against the mattress. The angel then squirted some of the lubricant onto Dean's backside, making him shiver under the cold liquid. He rubbed the lube between the hunter's cheeks with the tip of his own penis.  
"Kinky bitch," Dean half laughed into the sheets. "Where'd ya learn all this fucking stuff anyways?" Cas didn't reply, just kept teasing Dean's ass. "What are you waiting for?" Dean whined.  
"Beg." Castiel demanded.  
"Again?"  
Then, Cas took his cock away and continued to please himself with his own hands. Dean pushed his face into the mattress. The noises Cas was making were so unholy, it was driving him mad. "Please," he muttered.. "Oh, God. Please, please please pleasepleaseplease. Cas. Castiel, my fucking angel. For the love of God, please fuck me before I realize how fucked up this is and do it myself!" Suddenly, he was full of him. Castiel didn't take a moment to slide in. The hard shove made Dean scream. "You wonderful… kinky… little… shit," he groaned. Cas started to quickly pull out, and right before his entire penis would be free, he'd shove it all back in full force against Dean's prostate. Dean cried with every thrust and Castiel moaned deeply the entire time. Dean immediately lost control of himself. He rode Cas's cock feriously, slamming himself back and forward trying to somehow experience the feeling he got from the angel inside him for ever if he could. Dean was nearly screaming. He shouted something that sounded almost like Castiel's name, and Castiel moved Dean up and down with his rough hands gripping his ass. His last few thrusts were much slower. Dean's legs shook. And he fell to the bed, Cas still in him, and he sprayed all over the already stained sheets. He kept panting Cas's name over and over as he lay there like a rag doll. "Cas," he sighed. Castiel slowly slipped out his slick cock, covered in white, and lay beside his hunter. "Cas," Dean said again, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"We gotta do this again."  
Cas grabbed Dean's face and kissed him with all the force as he fucked him. He hardly lost his breath. He was probably even ready to do it again right then. "Sleep," Dean murmured into Castiel's lips, "I need to sleep."  
Castiel let him go and stood. "Where is Sam?" he asked. Dean rubbed his face. He sat up in bed and groped around for his underwear, before noticing they were no where near him. "Maybe he's still out researching. Whatever. Thank god he didn't come back."


End file.
